mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Davemadson
davemadson, aka dnm728part3, is a respected TTS video maker from St. Louis, Missouri. He has created nearly 200 TTS videos since February 2010 under his former account, dnm728part3, and his current account until April 7, 2014. On January 10, 2017, davemadson reopened his channel as "davemadson davemadson". History As “'dnm728part3'” He became active on YouTube on February 14, 2010 as dnm728part3 ("dnm" stands for "Dave's New Maintenance" or possibly his full name, "728" doesn't mean anything and "part3" means that this is the third part of his life.), which he has uploaded his first Funny Signs videos. He also did his first Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, the longest being the fourth episode titled "Sam, Mike and Mary Join in the Fun". In those videos, he wanted them to be text-to-speech voice videos; they featured the text-to-speech voices: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The TruVoice, Lernout and Hauspie and RoboSoft voices (Example Speakonia Male 1, 2, 3 and Speakonia Female 1, 2, Robosoft 3 and 4) He closed his original channel on April 14, 2011 due to two copyright strikes caused by Warner Bros. (for including Looney Tunes Characters) and Universal Music Group (for using U2 songs in these videos), serving 7 months of Sam-and-friends fun. As “'davemadson'” He continued to be active on YouTube on April 15, 2011 as "davemadson" (his own name "Dave Madson" is written in one word in all lowercase letters). His channel logo is a Windows XP error with the channel name adding "films inc.", reading "davemadson films inc." At that time, he uploaded channel and television logos from the 1950s to 1990s. On April 18, 2011, Madson's first TTS video was "Quantum Ducks", but it was removed a couple years later for unknown reasons. He uploaded his first new Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers episode on April 20, 2011 (in the takes, most of the ring backgrounds were from the original Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoons, but in dnm728part3's LT Intro Bloopers, they were made with MS Paint), starting with "The Shield Gets An Attitude". He redid some of his old episodes, some of 2, 3 with the exception of the V of Doom, which was replaced with the S from Hell, 4, and 5. They were redone to davemadson's ep 5, 9, 4 and probably 32. His 9 was remade again to 31. He returned to his Funny Signs videos on May 1, 2011, starting with "Resistance is Futile", and marks the first appearance of two new voices: *RoboSoft 2 as the Devil *RoboSoft 5 as the She-Devil At this point, he uploaded more LTIB and Funny Signs episodes. He also uploaded remakes of the logos he's uploaded so far, and logos for his own channel that are based off them. In October 2011, he created Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers. Starting in March 2012, Dave gave his characters onscreen appearances beginning with "LTIB 19: Shield Riders". The characters beginning in the next episode are on a navy blue background this time. This trend would remain throughout Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, although this could not be applied with Screen Gems S from Hell Bloopers, which has a yellow background instead, and Funny Signs, which has no characters onscreen at all, except when there are tantrums. Starting in August 2012, Dave himself made onscreen appearances beginning with "LTIB 33: Commercial Cannibalization". Starting in March 2013, because of a YT user named "NoAverageJill" harassing Dave on YT over how the content in his videos kept harming her kids, Dave had to put disclaimers at the beginning of his videos to prove they're not geared to little kids, beginning with "LTIB 52: The Return of Logo Mayhem". They were eventually terminated from YT by a user named "childishmammal12". The same month, Dave decided to implement "built-in" captions in his videos instead of captioning them himself. On April 6, 2014, Dave announced, that, due to his busy personal life and Microsoft discontinuing support for Windows XP, he has decided to close down his channel after almost 3 years on YouTube. Dave had also noted that he might create a new account and return to YouTube someday, but it was unclear if he would return or not. The next day, he closed down his account, deleted his videos with it, and faded into obscurity. As “'davemadson davemadson'” On July 3, 2014, it was discovered that his channel was restored, under the name "davemadson davemadson" but it had no videos, according to a video from Geraint Lewis. Despite this, not much was heard from Dave and it appeared as if he really has faded into obscurity, but on January 2015, davemadson liked a video called "Hollywood Squares (May 29, 1967) - Larry vs. Candy," which can be seen here. In August 2016, he liked another video called "NBC - WBZ-TV Boston - Top of Hour Break 1970 - audio" (now private). He also left a comment on said video, stating "The reason I stopped posting vids on YT is that YT no longer supports Windows XP and I haven't A's yet gotten a newer system. However, I appreciate that YouTubers like FilePreserver saved many of my old vids. Be patient.﻿" This comment got many replies, one of which by File Preserver, who was the main source for old davemadson videos. On January 10, 2017, davemadson made an announcement saying that he's returning to YouTube after a 3-year hiatus. He also announced that he's uploading the 8 "lost" LTIB episodes that he made while he was absent from YouTube. He also said to stay tuned for a "coming attractions" trailer. The channel name, according to Dave, is "redundant." The next day, he liked another video called "Hollywood Squares (1968) - Loretta vs. Dean" (watch here). After davemadson released all of the lost episodes, he announced to make new LTIB episodes as "LT Bloopers" with new characters like Wally (Mr. Warner's son) and Rhonda Raven (Dave's new GF). The characters formerly known as the Devil and She-Devil now go by Lucifer and Lucretia. Sam's evil twin was introduced in the next episode, and Vulcanna Ash and the Chairman of Hades were introduced the episode after that. He also teased to return Funny Signs as well. In LT Bloopers 101, Dave became a cartoon like his cast. Series made by davemadson Currently in production *LT Bloopers (131 episodes as of November 29, 2017) *Funny Signs (103 episodes as of November 17, 2017) *PBS Bloopers (11 episodes as of December 9, 2017; Episode 3 of the original series is currently missing) *SG Bloopers (11 episodes as of September 27, 2017) *SEGA Logo Bloopers (4 episodes as of October 11, 2017) *CBS Color ID Bloopers (5 episodes as of December 5, 2017) Former series *Logos Gone Wrong (11 episodes as of March 24, 2014; Episode 3 is currently missing) *The Adventures of Microsoft Sam and His Friends (6 episodes as of 2012) *NYET (5 episodes as of July 13, 2011) *Fugitive Television (3 episodes as of 2012) Category:Users Category:People microsoft sam Category:Video Makers Category:YouTubers Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:TTS Video creators Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers